


No Fizz

by Liadt



Category: The Avengers (TV)
Genre: Dystopia, Fandom Stocking 2016, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: Dark days for the British nation, but our heroes are on the case.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aaronlisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/gifts).



Emma peered into the small, cracked mirror that hung over the sink, in the staff toilets. It served as a changing room in the basement of a large, office building near the Houses of Parliament. She applied dark green eye-shadow thickly and put on red lipstick with an equal lack of finesse. Make-up done, she adjusted her head scarf and bent to pinch her tights to aid wrinkles.

“How do I look?” she said to Steed and shoved a cleaning cloth into the pocket of her tabard.

“Adorable,” said Steed, who was wearing a pair of grubby overalls. 

“Hmm.” Emma picked up a dog end out of an ashtray and put it to the side of her mouth.

“You still look adorable.”

“I was hoping for too common to be noticed.”

“At this time in the morning there won’t be anyone around who isn’t maintenance staff, like us. We don’t need to worry.”

“I had gathered that by your choice of name for your pass, Mr Johnny Deets.”

“So says Hilda Sharples.”

“I did hold off on adding 'Lady' when asked for my title. Speaking of titles, did have you really moved your great aunts into your flat?”

“I have,” said Steed, with pride. “I can't stay there currently, as I'm considered an enemy of the new regime. My aunts needed a home after our glorious leader, Professor Waat, confiscated their estates, because – as we must not forget – we are all in this together.”

“Of all the diabolical criminal masterminds to succeed it would have to be the dullest one.”

“It’s a lesson to us to not to be distracted by fripperies. We too could have been Britain’s leading tyrant if we had followed his example.”

“He only locked all the other politicians away for our own good.”

“That broadly true, but afterwards….” Steed waved a dismissive hand.

“Still, it’s not been all bad.”

“No?” Steed was baffled.

“How else would we know what happens when a diabolical mastermind takes over?”

“True. Direct experience is always superior to a classroom discussion.”

Emma glanced at her watch. “We should be making our way to the upper levels. The corridors will thronging with civil servants in an hour. Incidentally, did your great aunts have to give their dogs away?”

“No, they’re in the flat too.”

“And they all fit in?”

“They’re very resourceful creatures.”

“You are referring to the great aunts?”

“Of course.”

“Do you think the neighbours will object?” said Emma.

“No one disagrees with a wolf hound about where it wants to sleep. Or my great aunts who aren’t dissimilar.”

“But does the owner grow to be like their dog or is it the other way around?”

“You are full of questions today, Mrs Pee-er-Sharples.”

“I have a healthy enquiring mind, which is why I need to reach the filing cabinets on the tenth floor.” Emma pushed a cleaning trolley to the service lift followed by Steed.

“I'll be relieved when we have liberated the mind control formula from the professor's office and released the MPs. I can't say I particularly admire their policies, but they would never embargo trade from France. What's life without champagne?” said Steed. The pair then disappeared into the lift to free the people of Britain from their drab fate and put the fizz back into life again.


End file.
